24fandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Pressman
| affiliation = Counter Terrorist Unit | residence = Los Angeles, California Denver, Colorado | education = M.S. Computer Science, Stanford University B.S. Information Systems, UCLA B.S. Mathematics, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor | profession = Internet Protocol Manager, CTU LA IP Manager, CTU Denver Senior Analyst, CTU Denver Security Systems Consultant, CTU LA Programmer Analyst, SynthTech Corporation Staff Analyst, CompuShield Advanced Security Systems | siblings = Stuart Pressman (brother) | sigothers = Chloe O'Brian (ex-girlfriend) Tina (ex-girlfriend) | seasons = 1, 6 | firstseen = "Day 1: 5:00am-6:00am" | lastseen = "Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am" | status = Deceased | actor = Eric Balfour}} Milo Pressman was an independent technological contractor who freelanced for CTU Los Angeles during the events of Day 1. After that, he started working at CTU Denver for some time. However, after the events of Day 5, he was transferred back to Los Angeles. By Day 6, he had been formally installed as the unit's Internet Protocol Manager. He was killed by Zhou Yong during Day 6. Before Day 1 Milo Pressman was born thirty-three years before Day 6. He attended the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, working toward a degree in Mathematics. He graduated from the University of California, Los Angeles with a Bachelor of Science degree in Information Systems. . Milo later obtained a Master of Science degree in Computer Science at Stanford University, during which time he developed an intense rivalry with fellow student Richard Lesser, who mockingly nicknamed him "De-Pressman." After college, he worked as a Staff Analyst at CompuShield Advanced Security Systems and a Programmer Analyst at SynthTech Corporation, while freelancing as a Security Systems Consultant with CTU Los Angeles. During the years before Day 1, he was present during a number of terrorist situations, often collaborating with Jamey Farrell and others as an integral part of CTU's intelligence and analysis efforts. One of his favorite bands was Green Day, one of whose songs was the ringtone on his cell phone. Day 1 ]] Around 5:45am, Milo was brought into CTU Los Angeles by Nina Myers. Milo was assigned to decode a key card, as he was apparently better at decryption than the current analyst Jamey Farrell. The card, handed down by Richard Walsh, had information that regarded an assassination plot against Senator David Palmer, the first African American with a shot at the presidency. Upon his arrival, Milo wandered into CTU forensics to ask Jamey if she had tried using an S-box inversion on the card, and enjoyed a smug moment when she told him she hadn't. The body that Nina and Jamey were identifying was discovered to be Alan York, and Milo went back to work on the key card in section 7. Not long after that, Nina came up and Milo told her he had discovered a scrambled medical file listing plastic surgeons. He said he was close to finding the name of the assassin, who was trying to hide his identity. After Jack arrived back at CTU, he told Nina to tell Milo to stop working on the card until he could come down to the station. When Jack did come down, he claimed he never gave the order and knocked over Milo's cup of snacks. As Milo cleaned up the mess, Jack switched the key card with one he had been given by Ira Gaines. Milo soon got an inverse parity error, even though he had computed the inverse, and Jamey suggested that the sectors weren't linked. This temporarily fixed the problem, but Milo soon started to realize he was working on a different card to before. He told Nina that the only person who could've switched it was Jack. Nina up to his office, and Milo watched as the pair suddenly left the building together. Milo then found Jamey on her way to the bathroom and asked what he was meant to be doing. She told him she believed Nina had some new intel, and until she got back Milo was to format files. He worked with her going over things at his station, but told her it was a giant waste of time. She told him Nina wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Later Tony told Milo that the key card was a fake, and the real one had turned up in Jack's office. He said Milo would work on it once a backup copy had been made. 's workload]] Nina appeared back on the floor just after 8am, and Milo asked her about the assassination attempt that had just taken place at the Santa Clarita Power Plant. She told him to drop the key card and take over Jamey's projects, as she was no longer on the team. He asked for a bump in pay in return for his extra work, which Nina agreed to, and she had him work up the name "Gaines". He came up with a list of names, which he cross checked against everything else they had discovered. Nina then told him that Jamey's son Kyle was being brought in, and he asked what was happening with Jamey. They told him not to get involved, but when he called them when Kyle arrived they told him to keep the son out of the way. Jamey was then wheeled out of CTU on a stretcher, and Nina announced that she had tried to commit suicide. A short while later Tony received a call from Teri Bauer and had Milo set up a trace. He tracked the latitude to north of the Interstate 10, and began working on the longitude, before Tony told him he also had to decrypt an e-mail found on Jamey's computer. Milo then narrowed the phone signal to 4 repeater antennas, and estimated he would have the trace in 20 minutes. Teri then provided some details of her locations, which helped Milo, and he narrowed it to 3 sectors, but the closer he got the longer each iteration took. However the signal started dying as the battery ran out, and the call was ended by Eli Stram before Milo had a chance to complete the trace. He then continued decrypting the e-mail, and found that a wire transfer was made to Ira Gaines at 2:10am that morning. Milo speculated that the money belonged to Ted Cofell, who was mentioned in the e-mail's subject. Tony also told Milo to be ready in case Teri called back. At 9:45, Alberta Green arrived from Division and Milo ate a donut while she addressed the CTU staff. 's arrival]] Jack managed to locate and rescue his family, and was brought back to CTU just after 1pm. Milo watched as Ryan Chappelle arrived to question Jack, and wondered what they were going to do with him. Tony then uncovered information about 3 backup shooters, and had Milo work on it. Milo uncovered the name Alexis Drazen, who stopped in D.C. before arriving at LAX. He passed this on to Tony and sent copies of his report to Nina and Tony. Milo then saw Jack, who apologised for switching the cards earlier that day. Milo was summoned to the conference room, where David Palmer had cleared him to work with Jack. Robert Ellis spoke to Milo over the phone, seeing that he had opened up some sockets to MI5. Ellis asked for his login ID and password, before sending him a file on Operation Nightfall to print out for Jack and David. Milo organized it and gave them copies, and Ellis then sent him more information, so that he could try to work out where the missing file had gone. Just after 3pm, Milo cross referenced Ellis's files with Interpol records and got surveillance shots of the 3 shooters. He noticed one was Victor Drazen's son Alexis, so sent the photos to Secret Service and passed on the files to Jack. When one of Palmer's staff, Elizabeth Nash, recognized that man, Jack had Milo get chopper command to have her brought to CTU. Just before half 3, Jack was having difficulty with his computer and Milo explained it was because his privileges had been downgraded to 3W, due to all the protocols he broke. Milo hacked into the system, which would give Jack access to anything he wanted, and told him it would be fixed by tomorrow. Jack explained he was only reinstated provisionally and he had to face the charges once Palmer left California. Jack then asked Milo if anyone had accessed anything unusual, and to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Later, Milo found out that Robert Ellis's body was found in New Orleans, so passed this onto Jack. Jack told Milo to keep him posted. After Day 1 After the events that took place in Day 1, Milo was transferred to CTU Denver. He was trained to be a CTU agent and he stayed in Denver for seven years. During his run in Denver, he worked with Mike Doyle, who served as the Director of Field Operations, who he held a grudge against. Milo also worked with Connell Johnson in Denver. During the events of Day 5, several CTU Los Angeles agents were killed when the building was infiltrated with Sentox nerve gas. Milo was one of many intelligence agents that were transferred to CTU LA after the day's events. Milo gained the position of Internet Protocol Manager and he began a romantic relationship with colleague Chloe O'Brian. The two of them went out on a few dates, but Chloe realized it wouldn't work and she went back to her ex-husband Morris, who was reinstated to CTU during the last two hours of Day 5. Day 6 .]] When Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning left CTU in order to make a trade for Jack Bauer with the Chinese, Nadia Yassir and Milo were left in charge. It became clear that Morris and Milo were very uncomfortable working together, due to the fact that Chloe chose Morris over Milo, and Chloe was involved with Milo in the past. When Nadia was becoming backtracked, Milo confronted Buchanan about Nadia's lack of progress. Buchanan told him that Homeland Security flagged Nadia, because she was of Islamic descent. Milo becomes furious and asks Buchanan to ask his wife Karen Hayes, an advisor to President Palmer, to get Nadia's clearance back. Milo took matters into his own hand when he signed Nadia in his own account, an illegal act. .]] When Milo learned that Morris' brother Timothy was in the hospital, he brought this to Chloe. Chloe decided to tell Morris, who wanted to leave CTU immediately, but Chloe persuaded him to finish him job. After Morris left for the hospital, Bill, Milo, and Chloe discovered that Morris was the engineer Fayed needs. Chloe managed to reach him on his cell, but Morris was ambushed by Darren McCarthy and his girlfriend, Rita Brady. When Chloe began to worry too much and began making mistakes, Milo requested to take over her post and Buchanan permitted it. When Jack found McCarthy's corpse, Milo ran a back trace on the last phone call McCarthy had. Unable to successfully perform the trace, Buchanan agreed for Chloe to come back in and she managed to back trace the call. CTU sent the location over to Jack and Hal Turner, who believed Fayed was in the apartment building. Milo was then assigned to follow Jack and Marilyn Bauer to a house that Dmitri Gredenko may have been located. After arriving at the house, Jack and CTU field agents stormed in on it and Milo stayed by the command post with Marilyn. After the bomb inside the house went off, Milo drove off in the CTU van with Marilyn, but it was ambushed by Phillip Bauer's men. After the van was pinned down, and gunmen surrounded them, Milo took a handgun and set off a hand grenade in the van. During the aftermath of the explosion, Milo escaped on foot with Marilyn. Marilyn and Milo were able to retreat in a junkyard, but Phillip's men weren't far behind. Milo tried to create a cover for Marilyn to escape, by shooting at the hostiles, but he ended up getting shot in the right upper arm and Marilyn wasn't able to get away. Kozelek instructed Ed and another of his men to finish Milo off, but Jack arrived and killed the two hostiles. Jack then got Kozelek to surrender; and while he interrogated Marilyn, Jack had Milo watch Kozelek. A team arrived at the junkyard and transported Milo back to CTU. After being patched up in medical, Milo was confronted by Morris, who swallowed his pride and told him he did a good job of being a hero. When Milo was modest about his heroism, Morris was taken aback. After his confrontation with Morris, Milo confronted Chloe and asked if Morris had been drinking. Chloe revealed that Morris had whiskey, but spat it out. Milo then learned that Morris was once an alcoholic and had been sober for three years. Milo returned to work around 6pm, as Mike Doyle became the new Director of Field Operations. Milo quickly disagreed with Doyle's assessment with the situation at the Russian consulate. It was revealed that they worked at CTU Denver together and when Nadia asked about Doyle's experience and judgment, Milo revealed that he was good. Later in the hour, Doyle asked Morris for Intel and Morris gave him a sarcastic remark. Doyle grabbed Morris by the throat and made an announcement about his authority to the CTU staff. After Doyle finished his announcement, Milo confronted him and told him to not touch his people. Doyle and Milo came to an understanding that Milo's people needed to follow his orders. When Nadia appeared to be upset, Milo confronted her and Chloe eventually approached them. She revealed that she discovered Nadia was using Milo's access code. Milo insisted that it was a glitch in the system, but Chloe clearly knew Milo gave it to her after she was flagged by Homeland Security. When Milo asked Chloe if she was going to turn them in, she revealed she wouldn't confront them if she was, and they needed to be more careful. clash about Nadia.]] While Milo was in a meeting with Buchanan and Doyle, Chloe confronted them and revealed that someone inside CTU was relaying their satellite to the drone pilot. Doyle suggested for Chloe to check Nadia's system, and Milo was outraged. Milo insisted that Doyle was a racist and nearly got into a brawl with him, but Buchanan demanded for them to stop. Buchanan agreed with Doyle's assessment and Chloe discovered it was Nadia's system. Nadia told Milo that she was innocent and he believed her. Milo was later approached by Connell Johnson, who was on loan from Division. Johnson asked if Nadia had been cleared of the charges. Milo discovered from Johnson that evidence was found that proved Nadia's system was breached, clearing her of any wrongdoing. Johnson handed off this evidence to Mike Doyle. Milo was furious and he was persuaded Doyle was going to let Nadia take the fall. When Milo approached Doyle, he learned that Doyle passed over the evidence to Morris. Doyle wanted to validate the evidence before submitting it off to Buchanan. .]] Milo was ordered to prepare Nadia's station for her. When Nadia arrived, Milo planned on apologizing to her and he wanted to reveal how he wanted more than friendship. Nadia knew Milo was interested and she told him it wasn't the time. As Nadia walked off, Milo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. After the passionate kiss, Nadia and Milo returned back to work. When Vice President Daniels invoked the 25th Amendment, Milo talked with Nadia about the Cabinet vote. Nadia told Milo to forget about what happened, referring to his suspicion of her being a mole. Nadia then told him she also wanted to forget about the kiss they had earlier. Milo told her that neither he nor she would forget about it. When Nadia had trouble with her system, she went to Milo and asked for help. Milo left his station and Nadia found proof that it was Milo's fault that her system was breached. However, Doyle altered the logs in order to cover it up. When Doyle received an injury during an ambush, Nadia showed concern and asked if he needed medical attention. Milo later approached Nadia about her concerns for Doyle. Nadia told Milo that she was just concerned for a field agent and that Doyle wasn't as bad as she was led to believe. When Jack Bauer went rogue in the day to rescue Audrey Raines, the capture of Bauer and the retrieval of the component became CTU's main objective. While Morris and Chloe worked together, Chloe needed help with a protocol and she asked for Milo's help. Morris and Chloe began to argue, and Morris became visibly jealous of Chloe going to Milo for help. After Cheng escaped with the component, Jack and Audrey were brought back to CTU. Audrey was in a catatonic state and Jack wanted to speak with her, but he was denied that request. Dr. Bradley from Division, planned to perform a process that would bring Audrey out of her mental state, but could ultimately kill her. When Jack escaped from custody and escorted Audrey to a lower level room, Milo told Nadia, now Interim Director of CTU, that it wouldn't have happened if Jack was granted his request. When Milo noticed tension between Morris and Chloe, he confronted Morris on the matter. Morris informed him that he broke up with Chloe, but they would continue to work together on a professional level. Morris then told Milo that their relationship wasn't his concern. After Doyle left for Bloomfield, Nadia told Milo that she knew that Milo was uneasy about the developing bond between Mike and Nadia. He assured her that it was all right if she no longer had feelings for him, and she could move on with Doyle. Nadia explained to Milo that she needed time to think about everything that happened during the day, but before Milo could respond, Chloe called Nadia over on an important development. Approximately at 2:42am, CTU communications were shut down and Chinese mercenaries infiltrated the building. Zhou and his men took out security and demanded for the leader of CTU to identify him- or herself. As Nadia slowly and hesitantly was about to get up, Milo beat her to it and told Zhou he was the acting director of CTU. Nadia tried to signal to Milo not to go ahead with what he planned to do, fearing the worst. However, Milo looked at her one last time and came forward as Zhou had asked him to do. Zhou then shot Milo point-blank in the head, killing him, as his body collapsed in front of a shocked Nadia. After, Nadia held the left hand of his dead body on her lap. Later, when Mike Doyle is informed of his death, he asks her if she is okay. Nadia tells Mike she is not doing well, and with a defeated look on her face leaves Doyle and walks by Milo's dead body. Milo's body and belongings were picked up by his brother, Stuart. Background information and notes * "Milo Pressman" is also the name of the junkyard man in the Kiefer Sutherland movie Stand by Me. * Milo's password is "foothill94022." 94022 is the postal code for Foothill College in Los Altos, California. * He has the longest gap between appearances on the show, with an absence of 104 episodes. * Milo is the ninth character portrayed by a main cast member to die in 24. For the others, see here. ** He was the first of six such characters to die without receiving a silent clock—the others were Larry Moss, Dana Walsh, Jordan Reed, Adrian Cross and Ben Grimes. * David Fury said in an interview that Milo was originally supposed to return alongside Karen Hayes as her right hand person in Day 5, set to replace Chloe. As he was fond of having characters from earlier seasons he suggested it be Milo, which Howard Gordon agreed to. However, Eric Balfour was unavailable at the time so "Milo" became a new character "Miles". * Balfour specifically requested that Milo be killed off, as he wanted to work on a new television pilot which ended up not getting picked up. Furthermore, Balfour also noted that the show was being reworked and that he felt there was other material that could make better use of his true acting abilities. *In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Milo's counterpart is Mihir. *Despite being an entirely different rank, Milo ends up assuming some of the same responsibilities and habits as Tony Almeida on Day 6. On Day 6, Milo also has an office romance with Nadia Yassir that mirrors Tony's first romantic attachment to Michelle Dessler on Day 2 while also encountering much of the same love-hate relationship with Nadia that Tony later has with Michelle on Days 3 and 4. Milo also ends up helping out Jack Bauer with similar field agent responsibilities that were typically given to Tony on Day 6. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Operation Hell Gate characters Category:Trojan Horse characters Category:Vanishing Point characters Category:Deceased characters